When Freddie Met 'Sabi
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Wasabi didn't always like Fred when they were first getting to know each other.


**I understand if people think this story is a little OOC for Wasabi, it's nice to think that he's just fluffy and kind but I imagine that if he's uncomfortable and people get on his nerves he can be a little blunt. But if you think I wrote him wrong, let me know.**

**Using my personal canon names for Wasabi (Wesley) and GoGo (Leiko)**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, go**** read Heroes of Flowers because TheSparklyKitten is trying to get just 14 more reviews by chapter twenty, which really isn't a lot if like three more people went and reviewed five of the chapters from this point. It's so good and it's definitely worth the investment. Updates every Saturday, which is more consistency than you'll ever get from me. Also, better character descriptions than you'll ever get from me, haha.**

* * *

"So, what do you like to do for fun, Wesley?" Fred was all elbows and invaded personal space, leaning forward as Wesley Payton Ginger held a piece of sushi inches away from his mouth. Wesley maneuvered the chopsticks with ease. He maneuvered the conversation with a little bit more difficulty, choosing to eat his sushi roll before answering, really debating what to say and how to ask this weirdo for a bit more personal space.

"I knit and I meditate." Wesley wasn't there to entertain Fred. He didn't mention the projects he was working on or how he had taught himself fencing in his spare time. He was trying his best to inspire the least amount of conversation as possible until Tadashi or Leiko arrived. He really wasn't comfortable being alone at a table with this guy.

"Oh! I don't know anything about knitting!" Fred said excitedly. Why was he always so excited about things he didn't know? Wasabi was generally terrified by the things he didn't know.

"You'll have to tell me all about it!"

"It would just be purls before swine," Wesley muttered. Fred laughed, though Wes knew he didn't get the joke.

"I'm not much of a visual or textural artist myself, mad respect for anyone who is though, some of my favorite books are comics, the visual medium is really amazing…" Wesley wasn't surprised that his favorite books were comics. Poor guy probably didn't know how to read. Wes smirked at the thought and then felt bad for smirking, felt even worse for looking down on one of Tadashi's close friends. It wasn't fair to make prejudiced assumptions about Fred, even if he was reminiscent of a mosquito.

He focused back in on the conversation, "Vonnegut is my favorite writer, though, because his books paint a picture in your mind without needing visuals." Wesley blinked.

"Vonnegut? Kurt Vonnegut?" Fred lit up.

"You've read Vonnegut?"

"I've read Slaughterhouse-Five. Leiko got Tadashi and me to read it."

"Tadashi introduced it to me! I've loved it ever since, and his others. I had no idea that GoGo introduced him to Slaughterhouse-Five. I'll have to thank her later." Wesley's teeth gritted stubbornly when Fred referred to Leiko by her new nickname. He didn't love that Fred had decided to rename them, stripping down complex identities to simple, silly words. It brought him immense amounts of joy that the lanky blond hadn't figured out a nickname for him yet.

"I became an English major because of Vonnegut," Fred continued to gush, not bothered by the grimace on Wesley's face or the fact that he'd been selectively mute for the past ten minutes.

"You're an English major? You don't even go here."

"Yeah, I go to San Fransokyo State. It's more like I take online classes. That's how I get to hang around here all the time!"

"Delightful." Wesley lifted another piece of sushi from his tray, holding on to it very, very carefully.

"So, what's your major again?" Fred asked, once again louder and closer than Wes would've preferred, startling him and causing him to drip wasabi on his favorite sweater. Wesley freaked out a little.

"Look what you made me do!" He hissed, wide-eyed at Fred as he frantically dabbed away the substance.

"Relax! It's just Wasabi, it'll wash out. Hey!" Suddenly Fred lit up, grinning like an absolute maniac. Wesley looked at him incredulously.

"That could be a good nickname for you!"

"What?" Wesley asked, not finding any humor in having to go the rest of the day in a stained sweater before he could go home and wash it. Home sounded like bliss right now. It was, at least, far preferable to sitting alone at a table with Fred "Nickname" Frederickson.

"Wasabi! Wasabi Ginger. Has a nice ring to it."

"No," Wesley said harshly, his face contorted into s scowl.

"You don't like it?"

Wesley snapped.

"I don't like you! With your nicknames and your insistence on getting in everyone's business and everyone's space! I'm trying because you're close with Tadashi but I don't get it! I don't understand why you keep trying to be my friend when we clearly have nothing in common!" Fred was silent for a while, clearly surprised but not upset. He laughed a little, which in turn surprised Wesley.

"W-why are you laughing?"

"Because you're wrong. We have stuff in common. We both like Slaughterhouse-Five and we both care a lot about Tadashi. It might not feel like much, but it's a good place to start. It's okay if you don't like me yet… I'm going to keep trying because Tadashi is my best friend and you're one of his. The friend of my friend is my friend."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Wesley assessed.

"Oh yeah. Totally."

"I guess I can get behind the friend of a friend thing."

"I really appreciate you giving me a chance, Wasabi. Or uh… Do you not want me to call you that?"

"It's better than neat freak."

Fred guffawed, "Who calls you neat freak? That's mean."

"My older brother, and sometimes my mom."

"Well I won't do that, I promise. And if you really don't want me to, I won't call you Wasabi."

"Call who Wasabi?" Tadashi asked, setting down his tray on the table after what felt like forever.

"Oh, well I was thinking it could be Wesley's new nickname."

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt," Wesley explained.

"That's kind of funny," Tadashi agreed, "are you cool with that, Wes?"

"I think it'll grow on me."

"Cool. I'm glad you guys are getting along, Tadashi said with a grin. Fred and Wesley exchanged a secret glance and simultaneously burst out laughing.


End file.
